


Dignity

by ramonasaflower



Category: Flash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is Savitar, Bisexual Barry Allen, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentions of Iris West with Eddie Thawne, Mentions of Linda Park/Barry Allen, NSFW, Other, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonasaflower/pseuds/ramonasaflower
Summary: Probably the nastiest thing you'll ever read. Something about Savitar and Barry is freaking sexy to me so this is definitely the first of many Savitar/Barry smuts. Read at your own risk and take note of the tags so that you can kinda get a feel for what's to come.This is also really weak in wording, really rough and hardly proof read. It's just one of those things you whip up when you're nastily horny LOOOOOL so, excuse the repetitive words they annoy me too. I'll do better with my oncoming stuff (probably not HAHAH yeet)Oh! And, uh...Tentacles.





	Dignity

_**Barry woke up feeling dirty.**_  
  
At first, confused about his whereabouts and quickly learning of his restraints, tugging and pulling at strong holds. He didn’t realise they were tentacles until another length slid up and around his throat, only putting slight pressure there. His breathing is panicked, afraid to look down but aware that he wore nothing but black boxers and his red and golden boots. He wasn’t sure what was happening, yet the most uneasy feeling bubbled within him.  
  
“Awake, is he?” a familiar voice asks, a low and frightening growl answering to him. He feels the vibrations of its reply course through his body, slimy numbers encompassing his freedom.  
  
_What the fuck is this thing?_ He thinks to himself, his heart racing rapidly with discomfort and disgust.  
  
“Oh, Barry...don’t bother trying to get away, that pretty little collar will make sure you don’t.” The voice emerges from the darkness of the warehouse, revealing to Barry that it was Savitar, out of his suit and looking more than pleased with the sight before him.  
  
“Patty is one lucky lady…or is it Iris? I can never keep up with your fuck ups, Flash.”  
  
The time remnant’s comment makes Barry thrash around even more, regardless of how hopeless it was. The burnt face before him snapped his fingers, and yet another slimy length travelled against his clammy skin, pale with fear. The sweat dripped from his forehead and down his jaw as the grey and white tentacle neared his flaccid length, pushing down the cotton fabric to free his package as another came up behind him and caressed his cheeks, making him gasp.  
  
“I’m gonna kill you, you mother– FUCK!” he cried out, the slippery length pushing its way into his hole, making him squirm and fight to get away, no matter how useless his efforts. Tears fell from his green eyes almost instantly at the pain, never had he been penetrated before. “Get off me, get the fuck off me!” he shouted, trying to pull himself forward to avoid the penetration, but the more he fought the deeper the tentacle pushed into him, hitting his prostate hard and slow, forcing a mangled groan of pleasure to erupt from the power-less speedster.   
  
Savitar is no doubtedly hard at the vulnerable state of the Flash. He’s so pleased with himself, twitching beneath his own restraints as he watches Barry take it up the ass, putting up a fight whilst he did. “You’re gonna die, Savitar! You hear me? They’re gonna find you and kill you–”  
  
“Don’t waste your breath Barry. I’m done for, and I’ve accepted as such; you’ve won,” he shrugs, the smug look on his face as Barry tries to fight off the girth thrusting itself in and out of him at an agonisingly slow speed, “or perhaps not, since I’ve so clearly taken your dignity away.” Just as he says this, another tentacle wraps itself around his cock, pumping it along at the same space as the other sliding in and out of his ass. It’s wet and grimy, and Barry feels sick to his stomach at the feeling.  
  
Yet, the constant movement to such a sensitive place takes its toll, and unwanted and painful erection appearing only after a few strokes. “She’s such a good girl, isn’t she Barry? Look how she’s taking care of you…” he sighs, unbuckling his own belt as he inches toward the scene.  
  
When silent tears begin to fall down Barry’s face, barely audible whimpers and pleads coming from him, he’s lowered to his knees before Savitar, who releases his own pulsating length before Barry’s eyes. He can’t look away due to the wet rope around his neck, and he’s too frightened to find out what would happen if he were to shut his eyes.  
  
“I…hate…you.” he pants, his first orgasm arising through him, unable to fight it off. He spurts all over Savitar’s converses, a pair Barry recognises, recalling times he’d worn the very ones.  
  
The slickness in his asshole never stops, and an overstimulation takes hold of Barry’s body. Savitar pumps himself slowly in Barry’s line of sight, and Barry cums yet again, beginning to create a pool around Savitar’s feet on the cold concrete he was knelt upon. He winces at the sensitivity and the pain, blinking and grimacing as Savitar releases his first load onto Barry’s flustered face. Savitar can tell he had already half given into the pleasure, making his dick hard the second he empties his seed over his milky skin.  
  
“Shut up and take it like a good hero does,” he spits, holding his chin up and shoving his thick cock into Barry’s mouth. He coughs and gags on his dick, whining and crying out as the paces of the tentacles finally speed up, even though he’s already many orgasms in too deep. Savitar sighs, his head thrown back as he thrusts himself into Barry’s mouth, pleased to discover that he doesn’t know the first thing about a gag reflex, only making the torture better for Savitar.  
  
Barry never stops crying out, and Savitar can feel some of the tears fall onto his dick every time he pulled out, only to be pushed further back into his throat. Savitar feels his second high arrive upon him, the thought of how gaping Barry’s hole would be by now had him releasing an even bigger load down the helpless speedster’s oesophagus.  
  
Barry coughed, some of the cum following Savitar’s thicknes as he pulled it from his mouth. His chin glistened in his milky liquid, and when he looked down, the pool of cum a surrounding him even made the evil remnant himself gasp, biting his lip as Barry releases yet another large load to add to the small puddle he had created. “I think that’s enough, hm?”  
  
“Please…” Barry chokes out, his voice barely there. When he claps, the two tentacles working on fucking him remove themselves, pulling him back up to his feet, though his limbs were yet to find freedom. Barry sobs, afraid to even clench his ass to find out how big of a hole was left there, and his dick was red and drenched with his own cum. It even stung as the cold air hit it after being released.  
  
Savitar takes in the weak boy before him, face stained in tears, so clearly frightened and longing for his wife’s comfort, but it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon—Barry wasn’t that naïve.  
  
“Perhaps you and I should play before I go…” he hums, shooing off the remaining tentacles, the slime dripping down his skin after being released. He hits the ground, groaning as he cries even more. He can’t run, or speed away, he was wearing a power-dampener, and he sure as hell couldn’t stand up right on his own.  
  
“She likes you,” Savitar chuckles, lifting Barry’s chin up to look at him, but he pulls away, looking back to the ground. He’s only a little offended, but he smiles once more when he realises that he’s got him under control beneath the iron around his throat.  
  
He pins Barry down onto his back, Savitar sat on his torso as if he had merely blinked, only to open his eyes to meet such a movement.  
  
“Don’t be so frightened, Flash, you’re merely looking in a mirror…” Barry shivers beneath him as the man that looked almost identical to him huffed, “Well, almost.” He joked, taking Barry’s hand to feel against the disfigured skin, this only made Barry feel even more disturbed, and he quickly pulled his hand away, knowing too well how risky that move had been.  
  
“I truly admire how you still have a little fight left in you, Barry, but give it a break.” He scoffs, taking hold of his already exposed penis, making the man beneath him swallow hard. Barry couldn’t take it anymore, Savitar had done what he had initially set out to do, and that was humiliate the speedster. Still not only was Barry humiliated, he was scarred, conflicted, and in an aching pain that felt like would last forever.  
  
“Let’s talk, Barr…” Savitar reaches behind him, cock hovering over his torso as he takes hold of Barry’s. It stood to attention at Savitars grasp, as if he had been waiting for that touch, and Barry was, but only because of what had occurred already. “Tell me, who’s your wife? I meant what I said earlier about not being able to keep up,” he asks innocently, a sweet chuckle escaping his sourness as he swipes his thumb over the slit of Barry’s weakened member. Barry exhaled, his eyes shut tight and his brows furrowed as he took the touch.  
  
“Linda.”  
  
“I see, and Iris?”  
  
“She’s been married to Eddie for a while now,” he answers with a strain to his voice, trying to ignore the blood rising within his cock, and stingy pleasure as the evil speedster teases his head.  
  
“I can see that you’re happy, though—that’s nice.”  
  
Barry nods, a throaty complaint seeping from him as Savitar pulls his hand away. He moves himself down so that he’s hovering over the erection that belonged to Barry Allen, lying flat and refusing to fight any longer. Savitar thickness laid against Barry’s slimmer penis, the differences in size an unexplained factor that nobody found the need to question, especially not Barry. He didn’t even bother try to contain his moaning as their cocks rubbed against one another’s.  
  
“Ooh…that feels good, don’t it flash?” he sighs, and Barry finds himself nodding, grinding himself against Savitar as their cocks rubbed together, their slickness coating the other’s.  
  
“I-I’ve never been with a man before.”  
  
“You don’t have to think of it like that, Barry…I am you, after all.” he applies more pressure to his thrusts as another of many orgasms rile up within both of them. Savitar grunts, speeding them into a new position where Barry’s on all fours, his hole still gaping from the intense thickness of Savitar’s pet’s tentacles, and his mouth waters at the entrance. He buries his cock deep, vibrating into Barry’s ass as he hits that good spot every time, Barry evidently enjoying the pleasure judging by the sounds Savitar coaxed from him.  
  
He lifts Barry to his knees, continuing to thrust into him as their bodies pressed up together, Barry’s back to the remnants chest as he pumped him to ensure that he too could cum. And with Savitar’s vibrations and super speed, he made him do just that, three times in the short span of a minute. “Fuck! Oh fuck…mmh…” Barry moaned, his cheeks flushing red at the way his noises echoed throughout the cold, dark warehouse.  
  
“I don’t know Barry, it’s like you were born to take a dick in your ass” Savitar jokes, pulling himself out “I know Linda as well as you—I know she’d whip out a dildo for you anyday.” He winks.  
  
Savitar removes himself, speeding his pants back on and adjusting his belt as Barry watched in wonder “W-where are you going?” he asks shyly, not really wanting him to leave just yet.  
  
“It’s time for me to give myself up in a timeline where you and Iris are engaged” he speaks casually, “Who knows though, maybe I can get to see your pretty face again one day, Flash.”  
  
And just like nothing, he was gone. Barry sighed, lying flat against the ground once again, his hand trailing up his damp skin, already missing the way Savitar felt. A low grumble made him flinch, and he looked toward the sound, biting his lip as he felt himself doing what he’d never believed he would.  
  
“Easy...” his voice shakes with nerves, but excitement courses through him as the grey and white spotted limbs emerge from the darkness once more.  
  
“I guess it's just you and me now,” Barry sighs, to what he’s not sure - perhaps himself - but he knew he wanted to be filled up and coaxed as he was before.  
  
“You felt good inside me...truth be told.”  
  
A tentacle moves to him, wrapping itself around his torso and pulling him up, many more large tentacles surrounding him, intimidating him slightly. Another length is brought to his length, brushing against it lightly as if to invite him to hump, which he did. The slickness of the skin against his cock had him humming in pleasure, bucking his hips against the slimy creature “Mmmh...” he moaned, “That's it, just like that.”  
  
Barry has no reason to fake it all now. He’s alone, alone with what seemingly was just a plethora of tentacles.  
  
“Fill me up!” He mewls, continuing to grind against the tentacle as another entered his ass, sliding in and out at the pace he humped. “Fuck yes!”  
  
He purrs and mewls, his hips going faster as the tentacles speed fucked him relentlessly, hitting his g-spot good and gentle like a comforting partner would.  
  
He cums, but nothing stops, his entire body vibrating, only coaxing the beast to make low whines, the slickness growing wetter and wetter, cover Barry’s body in it’s goo.  
  
“You like that? You like when I vibrate?” he giggles, the tentacle wrapping around his cock and sliding up and down at impossible rates, cum never ending from his cock “I don’t ever wanna leave, holy shit!” he shouts with pleasure, falling against the hold of the tentacles bucking his ass into the tentacle and up against the wristly motions on his cock  
  
He felt so much pain, one he was beginning to like and one he could now heal easily from now that the collar had fallen off. It entailed Savitar’s death, yes, but the tentacles took good care of him, like Savitar had said.  
  
Barry felt as if he could go on with this forever.  
  
And he did.  
  
He never went home.  
  
And he never stopped fucking the tentacles.

**Author's Note:**

> TEA. Barry Allen is a sucker for sex, I mean he radiates give me sex energy.
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for this, I did warn you WNGJKSR.


End file.
